Doomsday 2010
Welcome to the Portal Page for the Doomsday 2010 FTL. This timeline explores the global history after Doomsday -September 26th, 2010. A worldwide nuclear exchange caused by a minor incident obliterates much of human civilization. This FTL covers everything from the Preview Accident to the 2050 worldwide situation. This is a "live" timeline - its story continues to unfold NOW, in real time. See the Live Content section for the latest news updates. This is also a collaborative timeline, produced by a team of contributors. If you want to join us in developing this world, we welcome your additions. Before making major edits to the articles within this ATL, please take some time to read the Editorial Guidelines. Idea based in 1983: Doomsday Introduction The Point of Divergence of the Doomsday 2010-Timeline is a well-known though often underestimated event that took place on 26th of September in the year 2010. On that day, Colonel Stanislav Jr. Petrov was watch officer on duty at the Serpukhov-8 bunker near Moscow, monitoring for a US missile attack on the Russia. Suddenly, the computer-based warning systems reported several US Nuclear Missiles approaching Russian territory. Colonel Petrov believed the information and did not alert the Kremlin to the data he was receiving. Given Cold War tensions at the time, such information would likely have convinced the Russian command that the US had launched a first strike attempting to "cut off the head" and launched their forces, in the belief it was a "counter-strike", not a first-strike. The officer on duty on September 26th takes the alert as correct and immediately contacts his superiors. Within minutes, the leaders decide to launch part of Russian Nuclear Arsenal. Logically, the Americans react by launching as well. When the first alerted missile is proved to be a false alarm, it is already too late. Dozen of nuclear warheads consequently detonate at targets in the two nations. 200px Targets something to see is nothing outside of USA and Russian territory was nuked Nuked point in USA Salt Lake a suburban neighborhood of Honolulu, Hawai‘i: The United States Pacific Command (USPACOM) is a Unified Combatant Command of the armed forces of the United States, led by the Commander, Pacific Command (CDRUSPACOM), is the supreme military authority for the various branches of the Armed Forces of the United States serving within its area of responsibility (AOR). Only the President of the United States, who is Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces, and the Secretary of Defense advised by the Joint Chiefs of Staff (JCS) have greater authority. It is the oldest and largest of the ten Unified Combatant Commands. Based in Honolulu, Hawai'i on the island of O'ahu, the United States Pacific Command's sphere of control encompasses the Pacific Ocean from Antarctica at 092° W, north to 8° N, west to 112° W, northwest to 50° N/142° W, west to 170° E, north to 53° N, northeast to 65°30' N/169° W, north to 90° N, the Arctic Ocean west of 169° W and east of 100° E; the People's Republic of China, Mongolia, the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, the Republic of Korea, Japan; the countries of Southeast Asia and the southern Asian landmass to the western border of India; the Indian Ocean east and south of the line from the India/Pakistan coastal border west to 068° E, south to 5° S/068° E, west to 5° S/059° E, south to 8° S/059° E, southwest to 11° S/054° E, west to 11° S/042° E, and south along 042° E to Antarctica; Madagascar, Australia, New Zealand, and Hawaii.”. The main combat power of USPACOM is formed by U.S. Army Pacific, Marine Forces Pacific, U.S. Pacific Fleet, and Pacific Air Forces, all headquartered in Honolulu with component forces stationed throughout the region. Tampa, Florida: The United States Central Command (USCENTCOM) is a theater-level Unified Combatant Command unit of the U.S. armed forces, established in 1983 under the operational control of the U.S. Secretary of Defense. It was originally conceived of as the Rapid Deployment Joint Task Force (RDJTF). Its area of responsibility is in the Middle East, including Egypt, and Central Asia. CENTCOM has been the main American presence in many military operations, including the Gulf War, the United States war in Afghanistan, and the Iraq War. Forces from CENTCOM currently are deployed primarily in Iraq and Afghanistan in combat roles and have bases in Kuwait, Bahrain, Qatar, the United Arab Emirates, Oman, Pakistan, and central Asia in support roles. CENTCOM forces have also been deployed in Jordan, and Saudi Arabia in the past, although no substantial forces are based in those countries as of 2009. On 23 April 2008, General David Petraeus was chosen by President George W. Bush to become the CENTCOM commander.1 He was confirmed by the United States Senate on 10 July 20082 and assumed command on 31 October 2008. Of the six American regional unified commands, CENTCOM is one of three regional unified commands whose headquarters are not within its area of operations. CENTCOM's main headquarters is located at MacDill AFB, in Tampa, Florida, although a forward headquarters has also been established since 2002 at Camp As Sayliyah in Doha, Qatar to serve American strategic interests of the Iraq region. The other regional unified commands with headquarters located outside their areas of operations are United States Southern Command (USSOUTHCOM), currently based in Miami, Florida, and United States Africa Command (USAFRICOM), currently based in Stuttgart, Germany. Colorado Springs, Colorado:United States Northern Command (USNORTHCOM, or informally just NORTHCOM) is a Unified Combatant Command of the United States military. Created on October 1, 2002 in the aftermath of the September 11, 2001 attacks, its mission is to protect the United States homeland and support local, state, and federal authorities. The support that USNORTHCOM provides to civil authorities is limited by the Posse Comitatus Act which limits the role of the U.S. military in civil law enforcement. USNORTHCOM’s Area of Responsibility (AOR) includes air, land and sea approaches and encompasses the United States, and its territories1, Canada, and the surrounding water out to approximately 500 nautical miles (930 km). It also includes the Gulf of Mexico and the Straits of Florida. The commander of USNORTHCOM is responsible for theater security cooperation with Canada and Mexico. USNORTHCOM is composed of several standing Joint Task Forces (JTFs) previously assigned to United States Joint Forces Command (USJFCOM): Joint Force Headquarters National Capital Region, Joint Task Force Alaska, and Joint Task Force North. USNORTHCOM service components include U.S. Fifth Army/ARNORTH, First Air Force/AFNORTH, MARFORNORTH, and United States Fleet Forces Command. USNORTHCOM headquarters has approximately 1,200 uniformed and civilian members, and few permanent forces. Forces from all branches of the U.S. military may be assigned to the Command as needed to complete its mission. Commander, U.S. Northern Command is concurrently Commander of the U.S.-Canadian North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD). The two are co-located at Peterson Air Force Base in Colorado Springs, Colorado. General Ralph Eberhart was the first CDRUSNORTHCOM. The current commander of the U.S. Northern Command is General Victor E. Renuart Jr., USAF. Miami, Florida: The United States Southern Command (USSOUTHCOM), located in Miami, Florida, is one of ten Unified Combatant Commands (COCOMs) in the United States Department of Defense. It is responsible for providing contingency planning, operations, and security cooperation for Central and South America, the Caribbean (except U.S. commonwealths, territories, and possessions), Cuba, the Bahamas, their territorial waters, and for the force protection of U.S. military resources at these locations. United States Southern Command is also responsible for ensuring the defense of the Panama Canal and canal area. Under the leadership of a four-star Commander, Southcom is organized into a headquarters with six main directorates, component commands and military groups that represent SOUTHCOM in the region of Central America, South America & the Caribbean. The current commander is General Douglas M. Fraser, USAF. USSOUTHCOM is a joint command1 of more than 1,200 military and civilian personnel representing the United States Army, Navy, Air Force, Marine Corps, Coast Guard, and several other federal agencies. Civilians working at USSOUTHCOM are, for the most part, civilian employees of the Army, as the Army is USSOUTHCOM's Combatant Command Support Agent. The Services provide USSOUTHCOM with component commands which, along with their Joint Special Operations component, two Joint Task Forces, one Joint Interagency Task Force, and Security Cooperation Offices, perform USSOUTHCOM missions and security cooperation activities. USSOUTHCOM exercises its COCOM authority through the commanders of its components, Joint Task Forces/Joint Interagency Task Force, and Security Cooperation Organizations. Norfolk, Virginia:'United States Joint Forces Command (USJFCOM)' is one of ten Unified Combatant Commands of the United States Armed Forces. Unlike the six commands with responsibility for war plans and operations in specified portions of the world, USJFCOM is a functional command that provides specific services to the military. The current commander is U.S. Marine Corps General James N. Mattis. He relieved General Lance L. Smith on 9 November 2007, and was simultaneously Supreme Allied Commander Transformation, leading NATO's Allied Command Transformation until 08 September 2009, when this came under command of a French General. Tampa, Florida:The United States Special Operations Command (USSOCOM or SOCOM) is the Unified Combatant Command charged with overseeing the various Special Operations Commands (SOC or SOCOM) of the Army, Air Force, Navy and Marine Corps of the United States Armed Forces. The command is part of the Department of Defense. USSOCOM is headquartered at MacDill Air Force Base in Tampa, Florida. The idea of a unified special operations command had its origins in the aftermath of Operation Eagle Claw, the disastrous attempted rescue of hostages at the American embassy in Iran in 1980. The ensuing investigation, chaired by Admiral James L. Holloway III, the retired Chief of Naval Operations, cited lack of command and control and inter-service coordination as significant factors in the failure of the mission.1 Since its activation on April 16, 1987, U.S. Special Operations Command has participated in many operations, from the 1989 invasion of Panama to the ongoing Iraq War. USSOCOM conducts several covert and clandestine missions, such as unconventional warfare, foreign internal defense, special reconnaissance, psychological operations, Civil Affairs, direct action, counter-terrorism and War on Drugs operations. USSOCOM's global performance in combat and noncombat areas has proven the value of a mature, culturally attuned, properly equipped, and adaptive Special Operations Force (SOF).4 Each branch has a Special Operations Command that is unique and capable of running its own operations, but when the different Special Operations Forces need to work together for an operation, USSOCOM becomes the joint component command of the operation, instead of a SOC of a specific branch. Omaha, Nebraska: United States Strategic Command (USSTRATCOM) is one of the ten Unified Combatant Commands of the United States Department of Defense. The Joint Chiefs of Staff created it in 1992 as a successor to the Strategic Air Command (SAC). It is charged with space operations (such as military satellite), information operations (such as Information warfare), missile defense, global command and control, intelligence, surveillance, and reconnaissance (C4ISR), global strike and strategic deterrence (the United States nuclear arsenal), and combating weapons of mass destruction. USSTRATCOM is headquartered at Offutt Air Force Base south of Omaha, Nebraska. In 2002, USSTRATCOM absorbed the United States Space Command (USSPACECOM). USSTRATCOM is one of the four Unified Combatant Commands organized along a functional basis. The other six are organized on a geographical basis. the unified miltary combat command structure is intended to give the President and the Secretary of Defense a unified resource for greater understanding of specific threats around the world and the means to respond to those threats as quickly as possible. Belleville, Illinois:The United States Transportation Command (USTRANSCOM) is one of ten unified commands of the United States Department of Defense. The mission of USTRANSCOM is to provide air, land and sea transportation for the Department of Defense, both in time of peace and time of war. USTRANSCOM, located at Scott Air Force Base Illinois, was established in 1987. As the single manager of America's global defense transportation system, USTRANSCOM is tasked with the coordination of people and transportation assets to allow the US to project and sustain forces, whenever, wherever, and for as long as they are needed. The current commander of USTRANSCOM is General Duncan J. McNabb, USAF. He took over command on September 5, 2008. Anchorage, Alaska: Elmendorf Air Force Base (IATA: EDF, ICAO: PAED, FAA LID: EDF) is a United States Air Force base adjacent to Anchorage, the largest city in Alaska. It was named in honor of test pilot Captain Hugh M. Elmendorf. It is the home of the Headquarters, Alaskan Command (ALCOM), Alaskan NORAD Region (ANR), Eleventh Air Force (11 AF), the 3rd Wing, and some Tenant Units. Elmendorf's mission is to support and defend U.S. interests in the Asia Pacific region and around the world by providing units who are ready for worldwide air power projection and a base that is capable of meeting PACOM's theater staging and throughput requirements. Washington-Arlington-Alexandria, DC-VA-MD-WV MSA Nuked point in Russia See Also Categoría:Linea de Tiempo Categoría:Doomsday 2010 Categoría:Guerras